


That Kinda Morning

by surrenderdammit



Series: That Kinda Love [1]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pancake Fail, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Harry tries, and fails, but Perry doesn't really mind despite all his bitching.





	That Kinda Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from EclecticRegard on tumblr who wanted Harry/Perry where Harry is a fuckwit but Perry doesn't mind.

oOo

There’s eggshells stuck to the wall, and lumps of undefined matter splattered on the kitchen counters. His very nice, very expensive and trendy as shit counters. His classy, mostly unused counters. Also the eggs on the wall. How the fuck.

“Harry,” is all he needs to say. Really, it doesn’t take a genius nor a detective, of which Perry happens to be both. Sometimes, he suffers great pains on this mortal plane.

His espresso machine remains unmolested and shiny, a beacon really, on this hell of a morning. He resolutely ignores everything but the cup of excellent Italian coffee he makes himself with the press of a few buttons, and walks out of his previously immaculate kitchen.

“I will kill you,” he says as he walks past Harry, who stands grinning hopefully at him with a plate of...something. Pancakes? God. As he sits down in his couch, he watches with satisfaction as Harry’s face falls. Good.

Harry pouts, and it’s fucking unfair the way it makes Perry’s cock twitch, despite the mess in his kitchen and this being his first cup of coffee. “I really don’t see the point of a thousand dollar kitchen if it’s never going to be used for anything but coffee. Don’t get me wrong! Coffee’s great, even your fancy little tiny cups of gay. They’re like concentrated shots of caffeine, really hits the good spot, they know what’s up buttercup, that kinda thing, which is great! That’s all we ask for, from coffee. Which must feel awesome, no pressure there y’know. I could be a good old cup of joe, probably with a bit of milk in it. You’d probably be black, like your soul. Amongst other things.”

Perry blinks, and smirks, because sometimes the word vomit Harry spills everywhere has little bits of gold in them. “Are you implying my dick’s big and hits all your good spots?”

Blushing, Harry turns away with his plate of...things…and walks back into the kitchen. “Fine! No fucking pancakes, got it!”, he yells over his shoulder, and if Perry was a better man he’d probably feel bad but…

“If you want to make me breakfast, clean up and bend over. I’ll get the lube.”

There’s a clatter and a curse, before a silent pause. Perry grins as he watches Harry’s face pop ‘round the corner. “Seriously?”

Perry shrugs and takes a sip of espresso. “When you try so hard to please me, and fail so spectacularly, it turns me on,” he deadpans, to which Harry rolls his eyes and disappears again.

  
Perry sighs and gets up because, well, he wasn’t lying.


End file.
